The irrefutable sweetness of sin
by Tetrion
Summary: On her own all day Mrs.Bucket indulges in numerous daydreams, but what happens when some of them start to come true. Will she live what she knows... or venture into the unknown. For who can resist dreaming in a world of fantasy.


Arghh I am tired of looking through this whole fandom, and not finding one completed Wonka/Mrs. Bucket pairing. So, I finally snapped and decided to write one. I hope you all enjoy this fic, which will be completed, it might take a while but it will be done. I'm not crazy really just temperamental, enjoy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**The irrefutable sweetness of sin**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter One**:

Helena Bucket sat staring at the wall in front of her. It had become quite a common pass time, since all she to do each day was clean. She had become alarmingly good at it, finishing faster each day. Sighing she began to reminisce, there had once been a time when her life had been full of chores, not that she was complaining, it was nice to have time to herself. What would be even nicer however was someone to spend that time with. Her husband Stanley Bucket had insisted upon keeping his job repairing machinery at the toothpaste factory. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was a tad annoyed, at no longer having to provide for them now that he actually could. On the other hand, maybe he was just jealous of Mr. Wonka. It was no secret that Charlie looked up to the eccentric candy maker, perhaps a tad more so then was healthy; but he was happy, and that was what mattered. However, Mr. Bucket felt that the lessons he had to teach Charlie were far more important than caramel coated cotton candy.

Helena sighed, rising quietly, so as not to disturb her slumbering parents, inadvertently she moved to the window. Gasping she allowed her eyes to run over the chocolate room lovingly. She had yet to venture out into the magic shrine, she knew it was silly; but she was waiting to be asked. It had been three months and she still felt like a guest. Shoulders trembling she stifled her laugher with the amount she saw of Willy Wonka; she would be a guest forever. He was like an overzealous landlord coming to check up on you every evening. He was never fully comfortable, fidgeted like a child, and never took off his gloves saying something about germs. Helena snorted "Please"; if he saw the amount of cleaning she did he would whip his gloves off so fast. Mrs. Bucket would have never put up with any of it, if she didn't find him so darn attractive. She blushed furiously extremely glad that he didn't have the ability to read her thoughts.

Indeed, she had been harboring her secret crush, since the man had first crashed through her roof. God that had taken forever to fix. He was simply the embodiment of every thing she wanted…freedom. For Helena Bucket nee Shapel had felt trapped for a very long time. Born in the slums of Liverpool, she had never had any prospects or much food for that matter; her parents highest goal was that she marry a doctor or some other rich professional. However, her life took a drastic turn on the night she met Stanley –she hadn't been sure if it was a turn for the better or worse then and she still wasn't now-. It had been at a Christmas party at her fathers work in the toothpaste factory, he had obviously been interested, and she wasn't saying no to the attention. Too many drinks and no protection later she was pregnant. Not one to keep a secret she had told him, and he had done the decent thing, married her. From then on, her life had been a façade. Of course, she loved Charlie, he was the best mistake she had ever made; but there was no love between her and her husband not the kind that there should have been anyway.

In the beginning, she had worn the mask for her parents sake, so that they could se her settle down before they died…but in an odd mixed blessing they had continued to live and live…and live. Then had come her second chain Charlie her sweet baby boy, the only thing her and Stanley ever agreed upon, the only reason she couldn't get up and leave. There wasn't a night that went by…when Helena didn't lie awake dreaming of all the things she wished to do, like travel. Oh how she loved Mr. Wonka's stories loved going with him on a journey, every time he told of his adventures. They were kindred spirits, she could tell. For the only time he was ever at ease in her kitchen was when he was talking of traveling…or of his precious candy of course. He would be a wonderful traveling companion with all of that bottled up energy; she had already had a few dreams of running off to Loompa land with him.

The one time she had taken a trip with Charlie's father had been hell. The complaints still made her hair stand on end. "Why are we looking at this statue it's older than me?" "We can sleep at home for free", and her favorite, "I could be working". One time she had grown so angry with her predicament, that she had written a poem. Abruptly she pushed herself away from the glass. Why had she kept that stupid thing, she knew what would happen should anybody find it. So much, so in fact, that she kept it with her at all times, in a pocket down her shirt, in her hair she just needed it near her to keep her mind off of her foolish daydreams. For they were silly weren't her sons mentor coming and sweeping her off her feet. Sharing late night strolls and secret glances with a man who could barely meet her eyes as it was.

She sighed deftly reaching into her pocket and pulling out her lifeline, she was reading it much more often now, for who can resist dreaming in a world of fantasy. Tiptoeing up to Charlie's room she sank onto her knees, and gave one last glance at the chocolate river; where in her minds eye she stood with Willy his violet eyes sparkling as he brushed her lips with his. Shaking her head with a sad smile, she began to read.

Yearnings by Helena

The gray green waters wake me each night

I remember its caress as fondly as a loved ones touch

Beside me my husband stirs in his sleep

He will not wake

He cannot see what I see

A book lies nearby

Untouched

Like the dreams inside my head

They taunt me

Dancing before my eyes talking of things that were

But are no more

Mrs. Bucket sighed her own words giving her the courage she needed to go on…go on living her life for others. She would take happiness from their joy. Standing slowly, she went down to prepare dinner, seeing as it was only one o'clock, they would have a lavish spread. Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, whatever fancy took her. Her spirit lifted at the very though of seeing Charlie and hearing about his antics at school. Her husband, and which machine had broken that day (if any). The old ones would talk of their dreams; and Willy… well he would sit there and tempt her like, he always did. Not that it mattered for tonight she was strong. Oh, if only he knew what he did to her, although she doubted that he would really understand it, after all she had learned long ago that all dreams don't necessarily come true.

A.N I know its sad, but it'll get happier because I'm going to make her eat her words, because dreams do come true. Ok enough about Pinocchio how was it. Review I'd love suggestions and of course comments. WILL BE UPDATED SOON!


End file.
